


Sabo x Ace One shot

by Eternanos



Category: One Piece
Genre: Alternate Universe, First Time, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Other, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rough Sex, Seduction, Shapeshifting, Smut, Teasing, Underage Sex, Vampires, Werewolves, vampire x werewolf
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-17
Updated: 2020-02-17
Packaged: 2021-02-27 18:35:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,812
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22770346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eternanos/pseuds/Eternanos
Summary: Welcome to Sabo x Ace One shot! As you can see from the title this book is about Sabo x Ace not Ace x Sabo! ( I do ship both of them but for now I'll be writing SaboAce.)Happy reading!!!
Relationships: Portgas D. Ace/Sabo
Comments: 1
Kudos: 50





	1. Craving

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After the arranged marriage between two clans. Poor vampire was having a hard time trying to control himself not to attack the poor werewolf.

“ah…nn ah~”

Sabo turns his attention from the book to his werewolf lover who is now laying on their shared bed. Ace’ s ears twitches while his body shifting side to side in a hungry manner

“Ace?” Sabo called out, but remained in his position. He put his book down on the elegant table, not keeping his eyes away from Ace, watching his lover in curious. Is Ace having what Sabo thinks he’ s having?

“ngh..ah..S-sabo not so rough~”

Ace is having wet dream about him

Sabo could feel his pants tighten up as he watches his lover shifting around. How can he be calm? Ace is dreaming about him. Having sex together.  
God this is too much to take.

Ace has never been like this before, he never dare to show Sabo this side of him not even once. Since vampire and werewolf are naturally enemies for centuries. Their first meeting was not pleasant at all, and they were force to marry each other. Sabo admitted that he rejected Ace at first and same goes to Ace. Sabo was hella a casanova back then but later after spending time with his feisty wolf. Ace change his life forever.

Marco teased him a lot about his young lover, and Thatch would complained how jealous he was for Sabo to be the one devouring Ace instead of him. Sabo is the youngest one among his brothers with the age of 122 years old. However he is quite mature for his age of a vampire and have been experiencing a lot of thing including sex, but for Ace…he’ s just 15 years old.

Although they are lover. Sabo couldn’t bring himself to touch Ace in that way without the wolf permission. Oh and not to mentioned about being cockblocked by his brothers. Pops couldn’t help but tease him about it. Oh boy he knew he was ready to beat the shit out his brothers if they keep this going. Sadly for him they will never stop, it’ s not that they are concern about Ace age. It’ s just Sabo gets frustrated really easy when it come to sex so they couldn’t help but to tease the poor boy. Well mostly Izo, since he is the center of this shit.

Curse you and your pretty face Izo.

“nah..ah~” Before Sabo knew he was sitting beside Ace, watching his lover moan in pure bliss. His legs are now fully squeeze together, a drool rolling down his beautiful face. He looks like a goddess right now. As if god was testing his patience. Sabo knew very well he is now turn on by Ace actions but he must control himself. He promise him not to touch or cross the line without Ace permission. So please calm down Sabo. For the sake of---

“ah~ take me S-sabo~”

Fuck it.

By instinct Sabo drives his fang deep down onto his baby boy neck, licking and sucking it bit by bit creating some lewd noises. While his mouth is doing the job he let his right hand slides into Ace shirt, softly pinching certain sensitive spot of his lover.

“S-Sabo—what the hell are you doing!?”

Ah it seems like his angel is now fully awake. “Good morning gorgeous ~” Sabo greeted his baby with a smile, refusing to take his hand out. Sabo retreated himself from Ace’ s neck but then he attack his precious baby lips. He bit Ace’ s lower lips very hard that it drew blood. Blood is what vampire live for, Sabo couldn’t resist his instinct so he suck the blood from Ace lips hard enough to make the wolf wince in pain.

“S-Sa—stop— ah~” A moan escape from Ace’ s lips once more as he struggle to break free from Sabo’ s grip. Oh how he love to torture is baby boy. When Sabo pulled back, he could see tears at the corner of Ace eyes. Ears folding down, visual blush spread across the boy face. Voice started to tremble as his eyes beg Sabo for mercy.

Sadly for Ace, he couldn’t let this opportunity escape.

This is the only chance to claim Ace his.

To finally bond with Ace.

“O-oi ngh…ah~ w-what the fuck is going on with you!?” Ace smacked Sabo in the face with a pillow he found next to him. Which of course Sabo dodged it easily, and locked both Ace hands with only one hand. Sabo isn’t the type of guy who attack him with out a reason, so what got into him anyway? 

“ It’s all your fault…” He heard his lover mumbled. He gave Sabo his curious look as he tried escaping from this pedophile vampire grip. “ How the hell is it my fault?! Your the one—ah~ Sabo listen to me… f-first” His back arch when Sabo’s hand trails down his stomach.

Sabo is undressing him right now. 

Even though he told Sabo why he was against the idea of sex, Ace never really fight back in serious manner. More less he was already gave in to his lover.  
“ How can I be calm when you were having wet dream about..” Sabo mumbled into Ace’s neck, giving him a lick on his newly bite mark.

Oh shit.

“H-how d-di—“

“ You were moaning in your sleep.”

“……”

“ Please Ace…I can’t hold it any longer..” Sabo let go of his wolf lover hands. His cold hands cupped his lover, making Ace stare right into his beautiful sapphire blue eyes. Ace have this weakness about Sabo eyes, and Sabo knew it very well. A little bit of begging and Ace will be all his. He took Ace silence as an answer as he slowly close the gap between them. He wasted no time to tear Ace’s shirt of as if it was a piece of paper. After tearing it off, he strip his shirt next with a little help from his tiny wolf.

Weird sensation roams over him, every time Ace moans. Forehead touching each other.The feeling of the hot breath from his lover. Oh how he waited so long for this. 

This is more than a dream come true. 

Kind of dream he will never forget.

He finally gain the permission to do it.

" Promise me you’ll be gentle ” 

“ I…can’t promise that ”

.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.

*BANG!*

“ SABO!! IZO TOLD ME— oh… ”

“ For the god sake Luffa! Learn. to . knock.” Sabo immediately pulled the cover over Ace body. “ Dude Im only half naked” Ace whispered. “ Doesn’t matter naked or not, I’m the only one who’s allow you see your bare body.” Sabo replied and gave Ace a small peck on the lips. As a result Ace avoid eyes contact with him, turning his body back facing Sabo’s bare chest instead.

“ Anyway, what do you want to tell me about Lu?”

“ Uh..I just wanted to say breakfast is ready? ” Luffy avoid looking at him. His voice was shaking, eyes glowing red. Sabo knew by one look, Luffy is lying to him. 

“ You know I don’t like liars. Luffy” Normally Sabo would be very piss at this moment, but since its Luffy who’s the angel of this mansion, and he knew that he couldn’t be mad at his little brother anyway. But at least knock. 

“ Okay fine! Izo said he’ll give me extra blood for breakfast if I burst into your room” 

Why the fuck is it always him!?

“ But the breakfast part is true though ” He can tell Luffy really felt bad about interrupting his dear brother intimidate time, but can he blame him though? Luffy appetite is far more higher than average vampires, two bags of blood wouldn’t be enough to fit his black hole stomach anyway. “ It’s okay Luffy I’m not mad at you “ Sabo lips form a small smile. 

“ I’ll be there in 10 minutes ”


	2. Stealing a kiss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stealing a kiss
> 
> Setting: Sabo (22) x Ace (22)
> 
> Note: One Piece semi-au after time-skip, Fluff, Short fic, Very ooc Ace.
> 
> Rate: PG-15

The sound of the wind hitting through the window in the middle of the night woke Ace up. Being caught in the arms of his lover as he watched Sabo sleeping peacefully is kind of relaxing in a certain way.

The thought of this blondie looking like a beautiful well made sculpture really pissed Ace off.

Ace’s sparkling eyes glanced silently upon his lover who was asleep, as his fingers carelessly move along Sabo’s hairline brushing some of his hair that conceals the handsome face behind Sabo’s ears.

Oh how calm and peaceful his lover face was when he’s asleep.

No work or being chase by the marines. Tonight, there is only the two of them embracing each other in a quiet peaceful night. How long has it been for them to spend their ‘ alone time ‘ like this? Most of the time Sabo was off working doing his job as the chef while Ace was…being Ace, fooling around or running away from the marines.

No matter where they go there’s away a problem.

But Ace doesn’t mind as long as he could spend their time together.

Amber orbs travels up upon Sabo’s beautiful face including the kiss mark he made on the shoulders and neck, and not to mentioned these scratches. Call him a weirdo or anything but Ace was very satisfied with his work and when the sun rise it’s time for them to bid goodbye. They must be parted once again, and god knows when will they meet, so at least let these marks be with Sabo for a couple of days. For Sabo to remember him while he was gone.

“ God I miss you… so fucking much Sabo. I miss you so much more than you could know “ Even if their body are full of sweat, Ace doesn’t mind it at all. More like, he was being lured by the scent of Sabo’s. Lips whispering one of the sweetest thing Ace could ever said into the crooked of his lover neck. Ace was never the kind to show affection, he was more like the kind of person who runs away from a confession everything Sabo said sweet things.

No matter no where they are or what they do, Ace knew Sabo would always be there for him. Hugging him, whispering those sweet words into his ears like what Ace did every time Sabo was asleep. Even so the feeling of fear was still there, reminding Ace of how dangerous their status was. What if one day Sabo was caught or ambush by those nasty marines? In worst case the CP0

He is not ready to lose Sabo again.

The pain of losing his love ones are too much to bear. He didn’t want to start a war with the world, definitely not right now.

Planting a kiss on Sabo's lips once again, Ace whispered.

“ I love you Sabo…“ What a loser, he thought. Only a time like this, Ace could truly told Sabo how he really felt.

“ I love you too Ace “


End file.
